


The Best Kind

by MaLau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Anxiety, Bad Parenting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, James Potter is a Good Friend, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), My First Fanfic, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLau/pseuds/MaLau
Summary: Sometimes a family is chosen, not given.





	The Best Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is my first fanfic and I'm scared but I hope you enjoy it. TRIGGER WARNING: While there are no graphic depictions of violence, there are mentions of it. If that's not your cup of tea, please don't read. Thanks:)

He felt like he couldn't breathe. And he couldn't think. Except that his lungs were working overtime and his thoughts were racing. 

Racing through his mind were the thoughts of his childhood. A slur thrown at him from his own mother. The crack of a belt slicing it's way to scar his skin. So that he won't forget next time. Don't ever forget Sirius. Don't forget to sit up straight. Don't forget emotion is a weakness. And by god don't ever forget that you are better-more worthy-superior to any half-blood, muggleborn, muggle, dark creature, non pureblooded wizard. 

Except when you're not. Except when you defy those beliefs, and consort with half-bloods, muggleborns, muggles, dark creatures, non pureblooded wizards. That is when you become inferior. That is when you get burnt off the family tapestry just as you will be burnt from their memory. And you don't care-can't care. Because if you do then they got to you, and you can't let them win. 

Screw them and their disgusting bigotry beliefs. To hell with all of them. Breath still panting, mind still racing, you knock on the door of one James Potter. One look at you- the bruise under your eye, the fear in your features and the sorrow of a family lost, even though they were never yours to begin with-and your accepted. Acceptance. A foreign concept in the grim House of Black. Something you never knew before Hogwarts. Before the Marauders. Before your real family. Your chosen family-the best kind.


End file.
